


A new dawn

by ElementalRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath, F/M, but not three sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: After the battle, Harry finds his friends.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	A new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021, for the prompt: "Any, any, a new dawn"

Harry finds Ginny again just before dawn – huddled in a corner of the Great Hall with Neville and Luna, their heads bent together in conversation – and for a moment the realization that this is real, that it is over, threatens to overwhelm him. He almost wants to walk away again, but before he can Neville notices him and waves him over with a friendly smile.

‘I, ehh, didn’t want to disturb you,’ he tells them awkwardly. His eyes stray to Ginny against his will, and he forces the rest of his words out before he can do something stupid: ‘but Ron and Hermione and me, we were going to go outside, watch the sunset, thought it would be nice, and we, err, were wondering if you wanted to come.’ 

Well, he’d actually wanted to invite Ginny, but he realizes he is genuinely glad for a chance to hang out with his old friends again without the threat of a battle looming over them.

They smile and agree, Ginny catching his eye with a steady gaze, and the four of them meet Ron and Hermione at the door. 

Together the six of them rush outside. At first they are tense and quiet, but then something starts to loosen and soon enough they are talking and laughing and it feels like all their burdens just lift away. For a moment they don’t have to think about the war, or about the bodies kept inside the castle, waiting to be laid to rest, -they can just be.

Harry catches Ginny’s eyes again and they smile at each other. Her hand slides into his, warm and soft, and he holds on tight.

Finally they reach the small hill near Hagrid’s cabin and slide down to sit on the grass. Their talk and laughter slowly ebbs away until only a comfortable silence is left. 

Color floods the horizon and in the distance the sun rises. It’s a new day.


End file.
